Dwayne's Lost girl
by felicia2235
Summary: Quite, short tempered Dwayne finds his lost girl in abused Bree. Mature content. Dwayne/OC.


Dwayne from Lost boys finds his lost girl. Mature content. Most of the Movie won't happen. Dwayne/OC. Thanks. I don't own the lost boys.*

Dwayne sat on his bike with his brothers on the boardwalk just watching all the humans pass by them. Trying to decide on who their next meal would be. Star and Laddie were off somewhere on the rides and Dwayne knew that if Star went missing none of the boys would shed a tear.

They couldn't stand her ass. Max had brought her in to take care of Laddie who they all loved but she soon became a pain in there ass. She refused to feed and turn fully and Max was getting angry at her lack of appreciation for the gift he had given her. He'd kill her soon if she didn't get her shit together, not that the boys would care. None of them found her attractive once she opened her mouth. They just wanted to drain her and be done with it.

Shaking himself out of his Star induced thoughts the door to the bar behind them opened and closed and loud drunk voices filled their ears. The boys ignored the drunken idiots until one of them fell over onto Dwayne and spilled beer all over his bike. Dwayne growled in anger as his head snapped around to glare at the man.

"The fuck." He hissed turning his body and shoved the man away from him. David grabbed his shoulder to stop him from killing the man right there.

"Later. Too many people." David whispered and Dwayne gritted his teeth but nodded in agreement with his sire.

"Oh lookey here. A big ass Indian thinks he's bad on the pussy bike boys." The drunken asshole slurred stumbling back towards Dwayne and leaning on his bike. He was digging himself a deep grave quickly with every word that spilled out of his ignorant mouth.

Dwayne grabbed the man by the front of his shirt and pulled him closer.

"Get off my bike." He hissed and the man had the nerve to spit in Dwayne's face causing his three other brothers to hiss and move off their bikes to stand behind Dwayne knowing how short his temper was. Dwayne held the man to him and slowly wiped the spit off his face.

"Big fucking mistake, asshole." Dwayne hissed quietly to the man that was still within his grasp and David tightened his hold on his childes shoulder as he could feel Dwayne's anger building within there bond.

"Charlie. Fucking hell." They all turned when they heard a female yell out and heard the running of feet. Dwayne was struck speechless at the beautiful women running towards them anger in her eyes as she looked at the man Dwayne was holding. She was about 5'5 with a very toned and curvy body. She was maybe close to 18 Dwayne thought. She had blood red hair that fell in waves down her back and her eyes were bright green.

His brothers chuckled at the look on Dwayne's faces. They had never seen him stare at a female like he was now.

"Oh my god. I am so sorry. Charlie what the fuck." The women said when she reached them and yanked the man they now knew as Charlie away from Dwayne and shoved him towards his friends.

"Shit did he spill beer on your bike?" she said looking down at the mess the man had made before looking at Dwayne and giving him a smile that made his breath catch and all he could do was nod.

"Shit, here let me pay for you to take it and have it cleaned or something. God he is such an idiot." She said shoving money into Dwayne's hand.

"Since my brother can't seem to find his words yet let me introduce everyone beautiful. I'm David, This is Marko, Paul and the idiot gapping at you is Dwayne." David said and Dwayne shot him a glare when he finally caught on to what was going on. The women chuckled and shock David's hand and Dwayne felt the urge to break his brother's fingers.

"Bree, nice to meet everyone. I'm really sorry about my step father. He is such a fucking ass. Especially when he drinks." She said and before they could reply, said ass decided to get off the ground and stumble over towards them.

"What the fuck are you doing here bitch?" He slurred spit flying everywhere and Bree jerked back and sneered in disgust.

"Ugh. The bar called and said if I didn't come get your ass they'd have you arrested." She deadpanned and Charlie snorted.

"Well, aren't you just the saint." He said and Bree rolled her eyes at him. Charlie got pissed at that and the lost boys watched as his hand reached out, grabbed Bree by the upper arm hard and yanked her towards him. Paul and Marko had to hold Dwayne back when they saw him ready to pounce.

"Don't roll your fucking eyes at me or I'll beat your ass." He hissed thinking that the guys couldn't hear what he was saying.

"Like that's anything new with you, right?" she snorted and cringed when his grip on her arm tighten and his friends cheered him on to show her, her place. David and the boys all shared a look at what they were watching.

"Think just because you're almost 18 that your women enough to tell me what to do. Until then your mine to deal with." Charlie hissed at her.

"I cannot wait till I'm 18 in a couple of weeks and I hope for a birthday present I get to slit your throat." She whispered in his ear before jerking her arm away from him and slapping him across the face.

"Nice to meet you all." She said to the four lost boys before turning around and walking off knowing that she was in for a beating when they got home. Her step father and his friends stumbled after her.

Dwayne watched the beautiful women walk away from him as he stood clutching the money she had thrusted into his hand in apology and he had to stop himself from throwing her on the back of his bike and taking her away from the man, what the hell was wrong with him?

"Damn. Cutie was fine." Paul commented and Dwayne growled lowly at him.

"What? She was and did you smell her? Shit. Made me hungry." Paul continued not noticing his brothers temper now turned towards him.

"Don't even think about it." Dwayne told him with a growl his already short temper getting shorter with every word his brother said. Paul snapped his head to look at his brother who was seconds away from vamping out on him and nodded letting Marko pull him away from Dwayne and back towards his bike.

"Alright man. She's yours. No needed to bite my head off." Paul said and shot Marko and David a glare when they laughed at him.

David slapped his oldest child on the shoulder to get his attention as he lit his cigarette.

"What are you thinking old friend?" David ask knowing this girl was not a mere snack for Dwayne, she was something more.

"Not sure yet. But I plan to find out." Dwayne told him and David nodded to him before they all rode off to get Star and Laddie and head back to the cave.

Bree got lucky that night. Her step father passed out in the car before they got home so she left him to sleep there and ran and hid in her room. She hated her life. Her father had died when she was young and her mother remarried this asshole who made it his mission to try and beat submission into her since she was young. Her mother died last year of a drug overdose and now she was stuck alone with her step father. She planned to leave the moment she turns 18 and get the hell out of this house and away from her step father before he kills her or before she kills him.

Sighing she took a shower and fell asleep dreaming about the tall, dark and handsome man she had meet tonight.

The next night the boys were walking along the board walk scaring people again. Something they enjoyed doing. Dwayne kept his eye out for his red headed beauty that he hoped was there tonight. He had to talk to her.

When they reached the amusement park and headed towards the Carousal the scent from last night hit his nose and he groaned. She was close by somewhere.

They followed David onto the Carousal walking around it until David spotted a Surf Nazi and his druggie girl sitting in one of the benches on the ride. Dwayne smiled when David reached forward and touch the girl to piss off her guy she was with. Sure enough the guy and his friends jumped up and shoved David. The other three went and stood with David against the Surf Nazi's until a guard put his baton against David's neck from behind.

"I thought I told you punks to stay away." He hissed at David yanking the baton against his neck harder and Dwayne could tell his man was a dead man.

"He was only defending himself sir. They started it." Everyone's head snapped to the side and Dwayne saw Bree standing there. Apparently she had been in a seat not far from them and had seen the whole thing and was sticking up for the lost boys.

"What the hell bitch? Your lying." The surf idiot yelled and Dwayne growled at him.

The guard looked her over and saw that she appeared to be a nice girl and believed her.

"Alright. I won't arrest you tonight but I want everyone off." the guard said releasing David.

"Let's go boys." David said giving the surf Nazi's one last smirk before jumping off the ride. Bree jumped off to knowing the surf Nazi's would come after her if she stuck around so she jumped off and headed down towards the beach.

"Hey." She turned and saw tall, dark and oh so fine coming towards her.

"Hey, Dwayne right?" she ask and he nodded smiling at her. She let her eyes take him in better and saw that he wasn't wearing a shirt today under his jacket and she felt herself so wet at the sight of his rock hard abs and toned chest. Dwayne smelled her arousal and smirked.

"Thanks for that back there." He told her as he fell in beside her walking along the beach.

"It's cool. I owed you guys from having to deal with my step father spilling shit all over your bike. Plus I can't stand the surf Nazi's." Bree said and he chuckled.

"How come I've never seen you here before?" Dwayne ask and she shrugged.

"Well we haven't lived here to long and up until last week I spent most of my time working, I've come here from time to time. I guess our paths just never crossed until now." She said and he nodded looking at her intently.

She was so beautiful it was hard to look away and she smelled even better. All he wanted to do was grab her and fly her to the cave and fuck her all night but he knew he needed to take his time for anything like that happened.

"So your one of the lost boys huh?" she ask chuckling and he nodded.

"Guess you could say that." He told her and she nodded.

"I really am sorry about yesterday." She suddenly said.

"Hey, you don't need to apologize for that asshole you did nothing wrong. He didn't hurt you did he?" He ask and looked her over. She had bruises on her arms where he had grabbed her but other than that he didn't see anything else.

"No not last night. He passed out in the car on the way here. Was still passed out when I snuck out this evening." She told him and he nodded.

"So how old are you Dwayne?" she ask him and he smirked.

"20 you?" he replied.

"I'll be 18 in two weeks." She told him and he nodded.

"Moving out when you turn 18?" he ask her and she nodded quickly.

"Hell yes." She said and he chuckled.

"Where to?" he ask hoping she wasn't leaving town.

"Don't know yet. May get a hotel on the boardwalk for a while till I find something else." She said and he nodded. Not if he had anything to say about it at that time.

"Not in school?" he ask and she shook her head.

"Graduated early." she said and he nodded. So she was smart and beautiful.

"Yo, D man lets ride." He heard Marko yell and turned to see everyone even Star and Laddie waiting on him by the bikes.

"Guess you better go. Maybe I'll see you around." She told him and he turned and kissed her cheek.

"Will you come here tomorrow night?" he ask. She thought for a moment and then nodded.

"Sure what the hell. Maybe you can take me for a ride on your hot bike?" she said and he smirked.

"I'll give you a ride anytime you want it." He said and she blushed bright red as he laughed and jogged away.

She stayed on the beach until the board walk closed and no one was around before she started walking across the empty parking lot towards her house. She lived about 10 miles from the boardwalk but she didn't mind the walk. Gave her time to herself before going home.

Dwayne and his brothers had just finished feeding off the guard that gave them a hard time and was flying over head when Marko got their attention.

"Hey D. Anit that your girl?" he ask pointing down. Dwayne and the others looked down and saw Bree walking down the dark street alone with her jacket wrapped around her tightly.

"This girl is going to be the death of me." Dwayne groaned knowing he wouldn't be able to leave now until he made sure she got home ok.

"Why is she still out so late and walking by herself?" David ask and Dwayne shrugged.

"Probably didn't want to go home yet and she told me her step father was still passed out in the car when she left tonight so she must have walked." He explained and they all frowned. What kind of home did she have that she would rather stay out late at night in the murder capital of the world instead of going home?

"Looks like we're not the only one's that's spotted her." Paul said and Dwayne looked towards the side to see a car full with some of the surf Nazi's and the women David touch from the Carousal heading right towards Bree.

"Son of a bitch." Dwayne hissed and went to dive down with the others following as Bree caught sight of the car and took of running down the side streets.

"Your ours girl." One of the guys yelled out before swerving to block Bree's path. She stopped and turned around and waited for the guys to get out of the car. The blonde with them stayed in the back reading a magazine.

"Should have minded your own business bitch." The blue haired surf nazi said before slapping her across the face. Dwayne and the boys landed on top of a building ready to intervene. Dwayne was vibrating with anger now.

Bree snapped when he hit her. She was so fucking tired of men thinking they could knock her around. Dwayne was shocked to say the least when he watched her spin around and punch that blue haired fucker right in the face causing him to roar in pain and stumble back.

"I am so sick and tired of men thinking I'm some personal punching bag." She hissed and drew out a switch blade from her boot and clicked it open facing the three guys ready to use it. They decided that she was too crazy to mess with so they high tailed it into their car and took off.

"chicken shits." They heard Bree mumble before she put her knife back and continued on towards her house which they could see was only a few blocks away.

"Feisty girl you got there D. gonna have your hands full." Marko snickered and all Dwayne could do was nod.

"She'd make a kick ass Vampire though." David told him and Dwayne agreed. He had already decided she was his, his mate and he'd turn her as soon as he could.

"Let's go boys I'm still hungry." Dwayne said and they flew towards the direction of the car full of surf Nazi who dared to hit his women.

When Bree got home her step father was nowhere to be found. She figured he was at some women's house and she fell asleep peacefully. A rarity in her house.

True to her word Dwayne saw Bree standing on the boardwalk waiting for him. His body responded like normal to the sight and smell of her but when he saw her ass in those tight leather pants and blood red top he had to stop himself from drooling. She looked like vampire bait and his mouth watered.

"Hey gorgeous." Dwayne said and she turned toward him blushing. He made himself looked shocked at the bruise on her face as he caressed her cheek.

"Who the fuck hit you?" he ask even though he already knew.

"Those surf Nazi's from yesterday." She said with a shrug and he narrowed his eyes. Seeing the bruise made him made all over again even if they were already dead.

"There dead." He told her but made it sound like he was going to kill them even though he already did. He was shocked when she just shrugged.

"Knock yourself out. So am I getting that ride tonight?" she ask and he smirked.

"Hell yeah. Come on." He told her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder and lead her over towards his bike. He saw Star out of the corner of his eye giving Bree a small nervous look but he ignored that pest and slung his leg over the bike and held his hand to help her on. She hopped on and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist and he smiled in satisfaction. She belonged on the back of his bike. Her warm body pressed tightly against his sent a shiver down his spine.

"Where to?" he ask her over the roar of the engine.

"Anywhere I don't care." She yelled back and he nodded before speeding off down the beach laughing along with her as she whooped for joy. She enjoyed the ride, it was better than any of the carnival rides she had been on. It was a real rush.

They rode until they made it to the cliffs and then spent the next couple hours sitting on the cliffs overlooking the water and just talking.

"It's getting pretty late I should head home. Can you take me?" she ask and he nodded helping her back on the bike. She gave him her address and he drove her home. Knowing he needed to feed before the sun came up still and then head back to the caves. His brothers had been trying to get a hold of him all night wanting to know where he was.

When they pulled up to her house he helped her off before pulling her to him and kissing her deeply. She gave a little moan and he felt her hands grip his long hair as she tried to pull him closer. She tasted amazing and the feelings that coursed through him as his tongue dueled with hers were like nothing he ever felt before. He knew then she was his mate. Max had told them about the signs of your mate and he knew then she was his. A connection had now been formed between them and he was determined to make her his.

Pulling back so she could breath he was pleased to see her lips swollen and her breath coming out in pants. Her eyes where glazed over in lust and he knew she wanted him just as much as he wanted her but he needed to take it slower with her.

"Meet me on the boardwalk tomorrow?" he ask her and she nodded. He kissed her once more before leaving to meet his brothers to feed.

"Where the hell have you been all night?" Paul ask him when he meet them in the woods where they planned to feed off some partiers on the beach.

"With Bree." Was all he said and the others smirked. Seems they may get a sister after all.

They fed quickly enjoying the kill. Once they dumped the bodies they drove back down the beach and across the boardwalk heading home. When they crossed the parking lot Dwayne was hit with the strong smell of Bree's blood and he skidded to a halt looking around.

"D what's wrong?" David ask alarmed at the feelings of fear he felt from his child.

"Bree. I smell her blood." He said getting off his bike and following the scent. He knew his brothers where following.

When he turned the corner towards the empty beach where he had met Bree hours before he gasp. Bree still wearing her outfit from earlier was stumbling, bloody towards the water.

"What the fuck?" He hissed as he ran at vampire speed towards her catching her as she collapsed onto the sand. He turned her over and gasp in shock and anger. Someone had beaten her up badly to the point she was having a hard time breathing and he had a feeling he knew who it was.

"We don't have time to make it back to get the bottle. We need to do it now her heart beat is slowing." David told him and he nodded. Dwayne watched as his sire kneeled down on the other side of her body, tore open his wrist putting it to her mouth. It took a few seconds before she finally latched on and began to drink his blood. They all felt the new bond form with her and knew the change was taken effect.

When she had drank enough and passed out David removed his wrist and nodded to Dwayne, they knew that she would sleep till sun down and when she woke up she would be a half vampire and he would have some explaining to do.

"Let's go the sun will rise in less than an hour." David told them and Dwayne picked up his mate and carried her to his bike placing her in front of him sideways and driving as fast as he could back towards there cave.

He carried her past Star and Laddie without saying anything and took her into the spare room they had that held a bed and laid her gently on it before closing the door and curling around her protectively in the bed holding her against him while they slept.

"She awake yet?" David ask when the sun set and Dwayne walked out of the room looking for his cigarettes. Shaking his head he lit one and inhaled deeply.

"Should be soon though." He said and David nodded and watched his friend go back inside the room and shut the door. They were all getting excited to meet there new sister. Marko was having a hard time keeping Paul still in his excitement.

When Bree started to wake up she realized that she wasn't in pain anymore. In fact she felt better than she ever had in her life and she was well aware that someone was lying next to her.

Opening her eyes slowly she gasp when she saw a shirtless Dwayne sitting next to her smoking watching her.

"How are you feeling?" he ask her as she sat up looking at him confused.

"Um. Good actually. What happened? And where am I?" she ask looking around.

"I found you passed out and bloody on the beach and brought you back to our place. What happened after I dropped you off Bree?" he ask her and she ducked her head down in embarrassment. She hadn't wanted him to see her like that.

"My step father came home with one of his friends drunk. They um. Tried to well I'm sure you can guess. I put up a fight and they got pissed. I was able to get away after stabbing his friend and ran to the boardwalk hoping to find someone to help me. I'm so sorry you had to find me like that and go through the trouble of bring me to your place." She rambled and he saw a tear drop down on the bed.

He was pissed and he knew that fucker was going to die tonight for ever daring to lay his filthy hands on her.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his chest and hugged her close. He only knew her a couple of days and already she was his world.

"I'm not sorry I found you. I'm glad it was me and don't worry you're not ever going back to that house again. Your staying here with us." he told her and she pulled back from him in surprise.

"What. Why? And wait how am I completely healed?" she ask him looking down at her clothes. Her shirt had dried blood on it put she had no more wounds.

"I have to tell you something and please don't scream or try to run in fear ok?" he said and she nodded.

"My brothers and I are Vampires David our leader gave you his blood to heal you. You're now a half vampire. Once you feed the first time you'll be a full Vampire like me." he told her and watched as she stared at him in shocked awe but she didn't scream.

"Seriously?" she ask and he nodded.

"Like live forever, drink blood, can't go in the sun Vampire?" she ask and he nodded again.

"Wow." She said.

"Would you like me to prove it?" he ask her and she nodded and watched as his face vamped out and his fangs extended. She gasp in shock and moved closer to touch his face running her fingers along the ridges of his new scary face before she scoffed.

"Is it so fucked up that I still think your hot as hell even like this?" she ask and he laughed out loud, changing his face back to normal.

"Are you ok with this?" he ask and she nodded and shrugged.

"Sure. Sounds pretty cool actually. Wait are all of you Vampires even the girl and little boy I saw?" she ask and he shook his head.

"No Star refused to feed so she's still half. But she'll be killed soon if she doesn't hurry up. She's wasting the gift given to her and she gets on our nerves anyways. Laddie the boy. We saved him from his parents who tried to sell him to the black market for drug money. He's half right now and we bring him blood to keep him feed until he gets of age that he can be turned fully." Dwayne told her and she nodded.

"So when can I feed?" she ask and he smirked.

"Tonight if you're ready. We'll teach you. The guys are excited to meet there new sister." He told her and she chuckled.

"Will you tell me why you turned me instead of just killing me?" she ask him.

"You're my mate. I recognized it the moment we met. I had hoped to win you over more before turning you but then this happened and I couldn't lose you." he told her and she smiled.

"Mate. So does that mean your mine and only mine cause I don't share." She told him and he laughed out loud. He loved this chick.

"Yes that means I'm yours and your mine. Forever." He told her before giving her a kiss. Her body was lit on fire at his touch and she found herself straddling his lap and moaning into the kiss as his hands ran up and down her body gripping her ass and pulling her against him harder.

They were getting hot and heavy when Paul banged on the door.

"D, put it back in your pants man. We want to meet her too." He yelled and Dwayne growled at him.

"You better get the fuck away from that door." Dwayne yelled and Bree giggled. Paul huffed and left but Dwayne knew they'd be back if they didn't hurry up.

"Will finish this later. You need to get cleaned up and then meet the guys." He said and she nodded.

He showed her the backroom and gave her one of his smaller shirts to wear. Her leather pants she was able to clean and put back on. They agreed to get her better clothes tonight when they go out.

Once she was cleaned and dressed Dwayne grabbed her hand and pulled her through the halls of the cave until they reached the main fountain room where everyone was waiting.

"Bout fucking time dude." Paul said before bouncing over and sweeping Bree into a hug, swing her around. Dwayne gave them a warning growl as Bree laughed out loud.

"Welcome home sexy." Paul told her once he set her down. He ducked out of the way as Dwayne made to grab him and laughed as he hid behind David.

Marko hugged her too but didn't dare make a move to piss of Dwayne. David stepped up to her and look her over from head to toe and gave Dwayne an approving nod before kissing her cheek.

"Welcome sister." He told his new child and she smiled shyly glad she couldn't blush anymore.

She met Laddie and Star and Bree took an immediate dislike to Star but loved Laddie. She could tell why the boys couldn't stand her. She acted as if being a Vampire was the worst thing in the world and she felt Bree should feel that way too but Bree told her real quick she thought it was great.

"We need to feed the little vampire guys. Let's ride out." Paul yelled and Marko rolled his eyes at his lover but smiled anyways. It was good to have a new Vampire in the mix.

"Um, can I make a suggestion on my first meal?" Bree ask raising her hand to get their attention. David nodded for her to continue.

"I want to go and pay a visit to my darling step father and his friend. Plus I can pack my things." Bree said and the boys smirked. Seems there new sister shared their love for vengeance.

"Let's do it." Dwayne said and they left Star and Laddie at the cave and took off out of the cave.

"Hold my hand." Dwayne told her once they got outside. She nodded and held tightly to his hand and yelped when her body was floating in the arm.

"We can fly?" she ask and they all nodded, smirking at the shocked look on her face.

"That's so freaking cool." She said and let go of Dwayne's hand and tried the flying thing out on her own. He had to steady her a few times but once she got the hang of it she was racing Paul across the sky laughing loudly and Dwayne smiled fondly at his mate.

"There." She pointed and they all dove down and landed in the driveway of Bree's old home.

"There's two men inside." David told her listening to the heartbeats on the inside. She nodded.

"You'll have to invite us in Bree. Since it's your home you can still enter it freely but we can't." Dwayne told her.

"Well them come on in boys." She said and kicked the door open with her new strength and stomped inside with her new family behind her.

"Daddy I'm home." She teased when her father and his friend jumped at the sight of her and the boys. She could feel her hunger increase as she smelled their blood and could hear the blood pumping through the veins, coupled with her hate for this man made her vamp out instantly the others following suit behind her.

"Oh shit." Her father gasps as he scrambled out of his chair and headed for the back door but Dwayne was faster. He grabbed the idiot by the neck and tossed him across the room and at the feet of his hungry mate. Charlie looked up at his step daughter in horror knowing he wasn't make it out alive.

Bree watched as David, Paul and Marko tore into the body of the other man that was in the room and Dwayne walked over and stood next to his mate.

"Just go with your instincts." He told her and she nodded.

"Join me." she ask him and he smirked.

"Love to." He replied and together they bit into the neck and shoulder of her step father. Dwayne only drank a little knowing that Bree had to be the one to make the kill in order to change completely plus his mate was a newborn vampire and needed more blood then he did. He watched in awe as she drank, never spilling a drop until the man drew his last breath and there was no more blood left in his body.

Bree could feel the change take place and she never felt more alive in all her life. She could feel how proud the boys were of her and how excited they were that she was one of them now but Bree had eyes for only Dwayne. Her mate. The one that saved her from her horrible life and gave her a life worth living.

She couldn't wait to see what the future would hold for them now.


End file.
